Sailing
by Ideas Raras
Summary: Ambas tenían diferentes vidas, pero una vez juntas, nada las podía separar. Werewolf!AU Advertencia puede que el contenido del primer capitulo no sea apto para menores.
1. Chapter 1

El sol declinaba en el horizonte, y donde estaba la fina brecha entre la tierra y el cielo, nubes manchadas de diferentes tonos anaranjados flotaban alrededor.

Asami se acomodo sobre su asiento, y mientras manejaba, tomó un CD y lo introdujo en el reproductor. Automáticamente "Touch" de Litte mix comenzó a sonar y sus dedos trotaron siguiendo el ritmo, golpeando suavemente el volante. Estaba ansiosa por encontrar algún Mc donald's o Food truck para comprarse algo para comer, cualquier cosa en realidad, después de pasar tres horas sentada en una silla escuchando a un tipo hablando de las acciones de la empresa, la agotó emocionalmente y la cura era comida chatarra.

Para decir verdad, aprovechó la ocasión y compro demás.

Cada vez que tenía una semana difícil, se mudaba a su departamento que se establecía en el centro de la ciudad, en pocas palabras, cerca del trabajo para no desperdiciar tiempo. Asami también poseía una propiedad en los suburbios, alejada de los gases tóxicos de los vehículos y los grandes edificios, y al parecer había un bastardo que aprovechaba su ausencia para instalarse en el lugar, como si fuera suyo y dejando un enchastre cada vez que volvía. Por lo cual la ojiverde se tomó el día libre para atraparlo y sacarlo a patadas de su casa.

Asami se percató de que estaba cerca. El ambiente ya había cambiado,y le daba la bienvenida con un abrazo cálido y acogedor, como si en su interior se haya encendido una chispa de fuego. Se sentía fresco y natural gracias a la cantidad inmensa de robles que había alrededor. El aroma a tierra mojada y la fragancia de jazmines impregnó sus sentidos y Asami pudo sentir el sabor a hierbas de té en su lengua. Escucho como el aire barría las hojas amarillentas por las veredas, y una sensación de tranquilidad invadió su sistema, respiro profundamente en un intento de deshacerse del estrés y de sus preocupaciones.

Con gracia y talento, aparcó el Ferrari rojo cereza. Una brisa helada se escabulló entre sus prendas y la hizo temblar de pie a cabeza. Su pañuelo gris cubriendo su cuello, tratando de bloquear el clima gélido. Su jean negro se ajustaba contra sus piernas y un blazer azul que completaba el look.

Una mujer preciosa caminaba sobre la vereda de enfrente junto con otras chicas. Vestía ropa reveladora como las demás, como si se estuviera yendo a un boliche. Pero a medida que se acercaba, un olor invadió la nariz de Asami. Ugh. No tan encantadora como creía. Mujer-lobo. Si algo había aprendido durante su vida como cazadora era diferenciar el olor de una bestia y un humano. La mujer también lo sintió y la pasó de largo burlonamente. Si supiera quien era Asami, probablemente estaría agachando su cabeza en modo de disculpa.

El firmamento parecía encender miles de luces, las sombras se hacían largas, pero aún eran nítidas, y con sutileza ingreso por una puerta camuflada de la casa. No se preocupo si hacía mucho ruido, una vaga sensación le decía que lo estaba agarrando por sorpresa. Se hallaba en una habitación escondida y tomó un arma. Con pasos sigilosos lo busco y con sutileza miro todas las habitaciones. Antes de dar un paso más, se percató de una bolsa de tela en el piso, sobre la alfombra. Estaba gastada y sucia y con cuidado lo abrió, sólo para encontrarse con aparatos eléctricos.

Nadie se mete con Asami Sato.

Lo iba a perforar con las balas al maldito.

Entonces oyó el televisor prendido en el comedor y se abalanzó hacia esa dirección lentamente. Para su sorpresa estaba vacía, envases de comida estaban sobre el sillón, manchando los almohadones. Botellas de cervezas se hallaban esparcidas sobre la mesa ratona. Movimientos en los árboles la pusieron alerta y se aventuró con cuidado, escuchando un gemido suave. Activo sus sentidos para encontrar la fuente.

 _¿Que diablos?_ Pensó

Había visto cosas desagradables en su vida, lo que estaba contemplando no superaba su límite. El hombre estaba justo en frente de la ventana de la vecina _._ Su primera conclusión era que el cerdo la estaba acosando, definitivamente tenía las manos ocupadas en sus pantalones. Sin duda alguna no sentiría culpa si se deshacía de él, ¿los hombres realmente pueden ser animales, no es así?

Pero algo estaba mal, debido a que las luces estaban apagadas y a pocos metros de ella, había ropa tirada en el pasto. El hombre estaba claramente intoxicado, apestaba a alcohol, y recién ahí vio que estaba con una mujer. Ella apenas se movía, estaba inconsciente emitiendo gemidos descontentos.

"¿Que demonios pensas que estás haciendo?" gritó Asami. El hombre saltó ante la voz, sacándolo de su trance y soltando a la mujer, quien cayó al suelo.

" _Ahh ¡Y-yo puedo hacer lo que quiero!"_ dijo con voz ronca y con un movimiento señaló su miembro desagradable "¡a que vos también querés, puta!" estaba abombado. Había visto personas hacer maldades, incluyéndose, pero este hombre era un monstruo. Iba a ser muy satisfactorio romperle el cuello.

El hombre visiblemente tembló, y patéticamente se subió los pantalones, pero estaba claro que estaba fallando. Se le fue todo el color de su semblante cuando miro detrás de Asami. Comenzó a balbucear y se cayó al piso.

La ojiverde miró detrás de ella.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Semi-escondido entre los altos árboles, pudo distinguir su abrigo blanco, su cola bailaba perezosamente detrás. Descaradamente la criatura le devolvió la mirada con sus penetrantes ojos.

Asami se congeló y miro con fascinación morbosa. Había visto hombres-lobos antes en realidad, pero esta criatura era mucho más grande y amenazador de lo normal. Olía extrañamente diferente. La bestia con delicadeza y talento se bajó de las ramas y la ojiverde se sorprendió al ver tanta suavidad para tal tamaño. Nunca vio uno blanco, siempre fueron de diferentes marrones con ojos negros como los animales, pero los de la bestia eran de un azul cristalino y brillaban, podía sentir como la traspasaba con su mirada. Hombres-lobos. Uff. Siempre interfiriendo y metiéndose en todo. ¿Igual, que diablos? ¿no se suponía que solo aparecían en las lunas llenas?

A medida que se acercaba notó sus gruesas garras que se escapaban de sus enormes patas. Asami sabía que podía atacar en cualquier momento, como también ella podía matarla de un solo tiro.

"¿Qué querés lobo? Estoy ocupada en este momento, podrías ir y buscar a un animal indefenso para jugar"

El lobo levantó la cabeza evaluándola de arriba y abajo. A la cazadora no le agrado el gesto. El animal parpadeo, un colmillo se asomó, y por un segundo parecía estar sonriendo .

Oh, esos ojos helados eran peligrosos.

Pero Asami Sato podía manejar el peligro.

El lobo miró interrogante al hombre y el gruñido que lanzó parecía una risa. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Asami pareció totalmente estupefacta cuando hablo. "¿Qué tenemos aquí?" ronroneó, su voz suave como la seda "¿Al parecer una pequeña dama tiene problemas?"

"Me estoy divirtiendo, pero me gustaría hacerlo por mi cuenta", dijo Asami, saliendo rápido del trance y poniéndose firme.

Ella se acercó más, la cola se balanceaba con diversión, como si no le creyera. Asami se cruzó de brazos y resopló. "¿Te importa?"

"Nope", dijo, cada vez más cerca. "Pero bellas damas como vos, deberían ser cautelosas. Tal vez debería… ayudarte." El lobo blanco estaba dando vueltas alrededor de Asami, como si estuviera preparándose para atacar. Sin embargo, parecía relajada y tranquila, olfateandola.

Ella se burló. "¿Me veo vulnerable?" Dijo fríamente

De repente, el lobo emitió un gruñido increíblemente escalofriante y salvaje y sus ojos se dilataron. El hombre gritó, aterrado y al mismo tiempo rogando por su vida, mientras que se acurrucaba en el piso. Los labios se retiraron y mostró sus colmillos que se transformaron en largas dagas afiladas y se acercó hasta quedar enfrente de la cazadora. La bestia era intimidante y más alta que ella, traía un aura poderosa y espiritual. Asami mantuvo su rostro gélido y en ningún momento cortó la mirada. Tenía que decir que estaba impresionada con ella misma, porque estaba temblando de miedo interiormente. Su pelaje era divino, y resplandecía pero también estaba erizado. Se preguntó cuánto costaría en el mercado.

"¿Qué quieres hombre lobo?", Preguntó Asami irritada y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

"Ok, primero que nada, deja de decirme hombre lobo. Soy una hembra, ¿mujer para los humanos? No soy un perro de la calle. Soy un licántropo."Se sentó en sus patas traseras y fulminó al violador "En segundo lugar, quiero lo que tenés ahí, dulzura. Esa basura merece una muerte violenta." ¿Desde cuándo los hombres lobo se preocupan por otros?

"Bueno, desafortunadamente para vos, yo lo vi primero" Ambas mujeres continuaban mirándose, como si se tratase de una competencia. Los ojos celestes brillaron con diversión y Asami frunció los labios. El violador en un intento por salvarse aprovechó la ocasión y trato de quitarle el arma a la ojiverde, pero fue un grave error, estaba demasiado borracho. La cazadora fue mucho más rápida que él y lo golpeó en la barbilla con la pistola, provocando que retrocediera unos pasos hacia atrás. Aun así ninguno de los dos humanos vio venir el movimiento de la bestia blanca. El lobo se interpuso entre los dos, tomando una posición protectora hacia Asami. El juego inesperado hizo que el hombre cayera al piso y escondiera su cara entre sus manos cuando el lobo se acercó sobre el.

"La única razón por la que no te degolle es porque la bella dama dijo que se encargaría de vos. Otro movimiento estúpido y te arrancaré un pedazo de carne para que te desangres y te termines pudriendo" el lobo dio un bufido enfurecido.

Silencio.

La chica comenzó a gemir en el piso, y Asami se le acercó, ayudándola a vestirse. "Estás bien" la tranquilizó y le frotó suavemente la espalda. De su bolsillo sacó unos cuantos yuanes y se los colocó dentro de la cartera. Puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la llevo dentro de la casa.

"Vos te quedas quieto" gruño y el hombre comenzó a llorar y a temblar.

Pasaron unos minutos y Asami regreso. "Se va a poner bien, le hice tomar un medicamento y le di un abrigo para q no se resfriara"

"Tardaste tanto que creí que debía buscarte" la cazadora miró para otro lado, incomoda y el lobo gruñó en modo de disculpa "¿Que harás con el?"

"No vale la pena desperdiciar una bala en _eso,_ supongo que tendré que romperle el cuello"

" Ta bien por mi, adelante"

Tan pronto como se acercó, el lobo se alejó dandole espacio, Asami levantó al tipo por la camisa y lo golpeó contra el árbol. Entonces le rompió el cuello en un movimiento rápido y fluido. El cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo.

"Buena esa, especialmente cómo lo tomaste" dijo el licántropo, mirándola.

"Gracias" sonrió

"Entoncesss….." Asami la miró interrogante y el lobo le preguntó "¿Te parece si vamos a tomar algo?"

Asami se burlo, tratando de llegar a la puerta "Gracias de nuevo, pero tendré que declinar tu oferta" dijo mientras se alejaba."¿Como te llamas?"

"El lobo estiró sus piernas delanteras y aulló con diversión " Soy Korra... Vamos las dos estamos calientes, esto podría funcionar"

"Tal vez" dijo seductoramente. Asami la miro de arriba a abajo. "Pero supongo que no estoy interesada en mujeres lobos"

"Que suerte porque no soy una de esas" Movió la cola."Espera, no se tu nombre"

El lobo aulló una vez mas. Asami la saludo detrás de la ventana de cristal y desapareció.

A medida que se alejaba de la casa y volvía donde salió, se transformó. Ahora el lobo tenia una forma humana. Una mujer hermosa apareció en su lugar, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenia una piel bronceada y músculos se extendían por todo su cuerpo, su pelo corto lo tenia despeinado. Lo que no sabía era que Asami la estaba observando desde la ventana, mordiéndose el labio.

|•∆•|

 ** _Nada me pertenece, sinceramente este fic estaba originalmente dirigido para mi otra historia "Entre la espada y pared" pero no estaría funcionando por el Último capitulo que publique, por lo tanto ...TA-DA_**

 ** _Gracias por leer :)_**

 ** _|230417|_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, como nadie actualiza tendré que hacerlo yo.**

 **|20170717|**

* * *

 _Ssssss_ s

La punta encendida del cigarrillo toco la cabeza del hombre y las llamas se extendieron por toda la imagen, eliminando a aquella portada odiosa del diario.

" _ **Hombres lobo ¿amenaza o bendición?**_ "

Con la palma barrio las cenizas de su escritorio, lanzandolas al suelo para que su sirvienta las barriera y luego las sacudió para acomodarse el traje. Su ceño seguía arqueado, ¿como se atrevían? Esas bestias no podían ser consideradas como algo bueno. ¿Que tenían en la cabeza?

Hiroshi Sato se encargó de que su odio hacia aquellos seres se quedarán ocultos del público. Se estaba encargando secretamente de su extinción, por eso necesitaba ser paciente y un buen actor cada vez que se le acercaban. Se veía obligado a embolsar una sonrisa forzada y a tocar a esas abominables criaturas.

Algunos sirvientes y mucamas le temían, contenían la respiración, cuando se acercaba el dueño de la industria. Nadie se atrevía a intervenir en sus rabietas.

"Señor Sato." Una voz temblorosa resonó a través del micrófono del teléfono. "Su hija desea verlo, señor."

Hiroshi presionó el botón. "Espléndido, hazla pasar muchacho."

Minutos después, la puerta de su oficina se abrió lentamente, apareciendo la cabeza de su secretario, quien pedía permiso y al mismo tiempo se disculpaba por interrumpirlo.

"Está bien William, ya había terminado de todos modos." Una sonrisa rápidamente cruzó por su semblante. "¿Como estas, hija mía? " Preguntó una vez que estuvieron solos en la oficina.

"Estoy bien, gracias papa."

El señor Sato asintió y sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos sobre el escritorio. "Bueno, estarás mejor, hoy te mostrare lo que estuve haciendo durante estas semanas."

"¿No querrás decir durante estos años?" Su voz resonó derrotada, sus ojos lo miraban de forma abatida. Cuanto deseaba que regresara a ser aquel padre cariñoso y sincero como cuando fue de pequeña.

"Es por eso que deseo que lo veas, quiero recuperar estos años perdidos Asami, por favor..." La heredera de industrias futuro se sintió vulnerable con aquella mirada, se le comprimía el pecho.

"De acuerdo." Suspiro y por una vez en muchos años le sonrió. Era una sonrisa honesta y esperanzadora, anhelando su compañía.

"Espléndido." Salto de su silla y la tomó entre los hombros. "Va a ser una tarde verdaderamente productiva y estaré orgulloso de que mi niña siga con el...recorrido que su padre siempre quiso que tuviera."

Asami debió haber puesto una cara graciosa, porque su padre comenzó a reírse. Lo conocía demasiado bien, no solo empezaba a sospechar de él por el hecho de que todo lo que acababa de ocurrir era extraño, si no que cada vez que su bigote lucia erizado era porque ocultaba algo. No hacía falta decir que sus manos estaban heladas y su mirada estaba apagada, había perdido su brillo ya hace años.

Salieron del edificio y se aventuraron hacia el estacionamiento, donde abundaban cientos de Satomoviles de diferentes colores y aspectos. El director general de industrias futuro le dio vida al motor y justo cuando salían de aquel lugar, su celular comenzó a vibrar frenéticamente dentro su bolsillo.

Resignado atendió la llamada, Asami estaba mirando el espejo retrovisor, cuando un gruñido sonó al lado suyo.

"Papa, ¿Todo bien?"

Hiroshi estaba temblando de rabia, sus nudillos estaban pálidos sobre el volante y su voz sonó tensa cuando habló. " Se suponía que todo iba a resultar lo planeado"

Asami frunció suavemente los labios.  
" Veré si puedo hacer otro descanso en mi horario, está bien."

"No, ¡no esta bien! Hoy iba a ser el día en donde ibas a entender mi situación, ¡se suponía que debías perdonarme después que te mostrara todo esto!"

Asami no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no le dirigió la mirada. Después de todo este tiempo y no había aprendido nada, ¿Porque era tan difícil darle oportunidades?. Tal vez le costaba digerir la cruda realidad. "¿Crees que después de todo este tiempo pensabas que iba a olvidar lo que hiciste? ¿que iba a ser así de fácil perdonarte?." A pesar de la rabia que sentía en su interior, sus palabras eran silenciosas, sonaban calmadas pero intimidantes. Observó a su padre de forma gélida y seria, estaba actuando de forma profesional sin darse cuenta. "Trato de mejorar nuestra relación continuando asistiendo a tus citas y atendiendo tus llamadas, porque sigo con esa esperanza de poder recuperar lo que perdimos." Le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta. " Parece que me Equivoque."

"Asami, por favor...¡Espera!"

Era demasiado tarde, así se alejaba su hermosa hija y no pudo ver por última vez aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le hacía recordar a su esposa. Varias veces había escuchado los rumores y halagos que corrían de boca en boca sobre su primogénita. Como sus rizos oscuros bailaban detrás de ella, junto con su cuerpo gentil que no había perdido la esbeltez a pesar de las momentos negros que atravesó. Recordaba como los hijos de las pequeñas industrias se esforzaban por llamar su atención, como se había reído aquellos días. Su hija se había convertido en una mujer fuerte y con una inmensurable belleza que daba envidia.

No lo comprendía, estaba corriendo prácticamente edificios, montañas para que su hija regresa, y no perderla. Nada parecía funcionar y cada vez que se acercaba a su confianza algo sucedía y tenía que empezar de nuevo. Sin duda alguna iba a castigar al que le hizo perder la oportunidad.

Todo por culpa de esa noche. Su venganza iba a ser presenciada y esas bestias iban a sufrir igual que él por haberse entrometido con su familia.

* * *

"Veamos." Dijo. Arrojó la envoltura del bocadillo hacia el tacho de basura, que se encontraba bajo un poste de luz y sonrió sin alegría cuando entró en su interior.  
" Que alegría." Murmuró con voz inexpresiva.

"A ver si la suerte me favorece a mi también" dijo con jovialidad. La mujer lanzó una botella vacía, pero el viento tenía otros planes, y se la llevó lejos con su fuerte brisa.

Antes de que las palabras salieran de los labios de rubí de la heredera, se oyó un grito. Era la voz de un hombre, agudizada por el miedo, la voz inconfundible de una presa en pánico. Ambas se miraron. De nuevo la voz se alzó y el grito fue rematado por un reproche lastimero. Korra alzó las cejas sobre sus largos ojos cristalinos. Esa mirada viva y indomable era lo que resaltaba en su cara bronceada y le conferían una expresión de confianza que hacía juego con sus labios carnosos y su mandíbula cuadrada.

Contestaron al grito de la víctima. Al acercarse escuchaban gemidos y risas. Korra la observo preocupada, sin embargo la heredera le sonrió con seguridad, provocando que se tiñeran sus mejillas. Estaba segura que si fuera de día, estaría profundamente avergonzada. Se separaron, Asami hacia el frente y el licántropo escaló las paredes para sorprenderlos desde arriba.

No tardó mucho en llegar, tomó por sorpresa a los atacantes y dio inicio al conflicto. Asami golpeo sigilosamente a uno de ellos, que resultó ser una mujer desaliñada y con velocidad se agacho para derribar a otro oponente con una patada. De reojo noto a la misma mujer detrás suyo, que luchaba por mantenerse de pie en un charco de barro. Había perdido la peluca y se le veía la cabeza descubierta y herida, con la sangre cayéndole sobre la cara. Tenía los dientes apretados, aunque no había forma de decir si era de dolor o ferocidad. Quedó inmóvil un momento al escuchar un aullido y luego sacudió la cabeza, confundida, cayendo lentamente. Korra la había noqueado.

Asami rodó, y le quitó de un golpe el arma al otro atacante. Acorralado abandonó la pelea y corrió a sacar a su compañera del barro. Sin embargo, la heredera se acercó lo suficiente y alcanzó a ver el rostro del ladrón, nervioso y desconcentrado. Su contrincante no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y contempló asombrado el arma de fuego entre sus ojos, obligándolo a rendirse. La heredera le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

"Gracias por la ayuda" murmuró Asami con un tono agrio. Sus botas quedaron manchadas de barro y su ropa quedo mojada, aun así curiosamente su pelo quedó ileso.

Korra se río y su colmillo se escapó entre sus labios. "Por lo visto, no necesitabas ayuda. Aparte no quería interrumpir tu destreza... encantadora". Asami la inspeccionó sarcásticamente y noto que sus ojos se crisparon en la oscuridad. Ya comenzaba a cansarla aquella mirada penetrante y salvaje.

Las víctimas estaban en un rincón, atemorizados. Era un muchacho, casi en la edad adulta y un niño, cuyos ojos cargaban gruesas gotas de lágrimas. Los dos estaban abrazados y no se atrevieron a decir ni una palabra. Después de un rato, el mayor decidió mirar a su alrededor, y por un segundo observo los ojos de Korra, desviando rápidamente la mirada.

"Gracias" balbuceo silenciosamente con el niño entre sus brazos. "Solo queríamos entrar al almacén..." Corto su diálogo. Korra se había movido para acercarse a los ladrones, y les revisó los bolsillos.

El niño asomo su cabeza entre los brazos para ver como la morena le ofrecía tímidamente unos cuantos billetes arrugados. Vio su mirada azul juguetona brillando en las sombras. El hermano mayor sintió que las lágrimas le arrasaban los ojos. Tuvo la misma sensación que cuando lo asaltaron: estaba en presencia de una fuerza mayor que de las armas y no sabia como actuar.

"Gracias, gracias..". Susurró.

"Si querés te podemos llevar a tu casa" comentó suavemente. Asami levantó la ceja ( Quién diría que los licántropos podían ser tan amables ) y los niños seguían sin mirarla.

"N-no...". Tartamudeo. Alzó al pequeño. "En serio, esta e-era la parte mas...más... peligrosa, más allá hay gente y...y esta mi casa, G-gracias..yo..". No termino la oración y corrió entre las sombras, saliendo del callejón.

"Bueno...eso fue inesperado." Murmuró la heredera.

No pudo decir nada más, dado que la morena se adelantó, literal. " Hiciste un buen trabajo". Su rostro estaba a unas pulgadas de la suya, sus narices chocaron y ambas competían con la mirada. Su cercana presencia le dificulta respirar. "Señorita Sato".

Se congelo.

 _¿Cómo sabía sobre ella?_

Asami parpadeo y sus ojos se estrecharon. La estudió brevemente, frunciendo sus labios. De repente, ambas se encontraban en un terreno peligroso y para la irritación de la heredera, Korra parecía divertida, maliciosa.

"Lo que estás pensando es erróneo, yo no stalkeo a la gente" dijo burlonamente. "Perdón por mi pobre vocabulario, quise decir acosar, prince..." su voz se apagó. Asami le estaba apuntando con el arma. "Yo en tu lugar tendría más cuidado"

Su tono de voz era amenazante. Por un momento, la heredera permaneció mirándola, estudiando su físico con todo lo que había oído acerca de las bestias. Agresivo. Salvaje. Impulsivo.

Sus ojos. Azul oscuro. Enojado. Eléctricos. Ojos de un océano tormentoso.

Tendría que ser cuidadosa con sus palabras, era como acercarse a un animal salvaje.

El lavado de cerebro de su padre. Sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza, palpitando contra sus sienes. Nunca confíes en esas fieras. No podría... ¿no?

Agarró el arma con fuerza mientras seguía viendo cómo se desarrollaba la escena.

El peligroso licántropo la contemplaba en medio del callejón. Asami se quedó paralizada al ver sus fascinantes ojos mirándola atentamente.

 _Ugh, ahora eso es una distracción._

"¿Quién sos?" Gruñó la hija de Hiroshi Sato, su cuerpo repentinamente se tensó ante la situación. Todavía seguía distraída por la seductora figura que tenía frente a ella, tenía que salir nuevamente de ese ensimismamiento. Sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente.

 _Controlate_

Sos Asami Sato debes actuar de forma profesional. No como una adolescente de 14 años.

Korra se apoyó pesadamente contra la pared que estaba detrás de ella y la miró con sorpresa mientras le daba una sonrisa blanca torcida. Sus brillantes dientes se burlaron de su rostro.

"Es difícil no reconocerte cuando salís en todas las portadas de los diarios, princesa y porqué no buscar sobre la mujer misteriosa, quien ni siquiera me dijo su nombre esa noche." Se cruzó de brazos. Asami noto que no estaba tan cómoda como trataba de aparentarlo. Sus labios fruncidos y los músculos de su cuerpo decían todo lo contrario. Parecía como un animal a punto de defenderse. Su pecho se levantaba y caía lentamente. Cuando los ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella, tuvo que tragar un jadeo silenciosamente. Su iris fluía con varias emociones, como un huracán que se agitaba con temor, enojo y determinación.

El miedo que brillaba en sus ojos le mostraba que podía ser poderoso y letal, pero no era invencible. Notó que era tan cambiante como el océano, un minuto sonriendo y bromeando encantadoramente, y al rato se ponía rígida, tensa y... expuesta.

Su orgullo se hinchó dentro de Asami, inundando sus ojos verdes. Nadie salia ileso de sus batallas.

Su mirada verde la escrutaba escépticamente. Estaba registrando sus palabras con las cejas contorsionadas en un ceño fruncido.

"Te recomendaría que no hablaras sin saber, no soy el estereotipo de la niña mimada de papi". Dijo con voz contundente. Suspiro, sintiéndose más bien exasperada con el licántropo. "Pudimos haber acabado esto de otra Forma."

Korra elevo las manos con falsa derrota. Asami sospecho que no le sería tan difícil defenderse, en unos segundos podría convertirse en un perro enorme y blanco. "Si no me hubieras apuntado con el arma, no habríamos acabado así."

"Si no te hubieras entrometido con mi vida personal, tal vez te haya invitado a una cita."

"Entonces lo hubieras hecho."

 _¿Que?. Ugh. Esta chica era insufrible._

Triunfante, la morena sonrió. Esa sonrisa burlona que alejaba cualquier pensamiento coherente de la cabeza de la heredera. Asami guardó la pistola dentro de su saco con mal humor, y se volvió a los criminales, quienes seguían inconscientes en el suelo.  
Le saco la chaqueta al hombre y con las mangas, les ató las muñecas y quedaron sujetados a un rejilla. Le daba tiempo a la policía para agarrarlos.

"Voy a llamar a la policía, tendríamos que..."

Estaba sola. El ceño de Asami se frunció, quedando con un carácter irritado. La abandonó. ¿Que demonios? Maldito licántropo impertinente, que se metía en la vida de los demás. La trataba como su juguete. Bestia grosera. Agh. Era mejor si se iba de aquel lugar, ya parecía tenebroso. De todas formas tenía trabajo mañana, sin mencionar que tenía una reunión con algunos empresarios menores. Iba a ser un día duro y ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Los actuales acontecimientos, ni hablar de los anteriores, la dejaron agotada y con deseos de descansar.

Caminó un rato y luego estaba nuevamente en el parque. El cielo estaba terriblemente nublado, con tonos de grises oscuros. Al parecer se acercaba una tormenta eléctrica, y se apresuró a regresar a su departamento. Una silueta entre las sombras llamó su atención, bailaba con la brisa y saltaba sobre los tejados y chimeneas de las casas. Corrió hacia esa dirección, la curiosidad y una fuerte sensación de impotencia le quitó la respiración. Se abalanzó sobre las baldosas húmedas, los locales ya habían cerrado y las luces se estaban extinguiendo. Sus ojos seguían volando hacia la enorme sombra negra que emitía un aullido penetrante mientras se abría paso a través de los techos.

Escuchaba el rugido de la tormenta. La lluvia corría ya entre los árboles y las ráfagas, cargadas de agua, deshojaban las ramas y arrancaban puñados de maleza. Los nidos de los animales se desmoronaban bajo el chaparrón y los troncos se encorvaban bajo la embestida.

Asami hizo una mueca. Será mejor que vuelva rápido. Control de animales ( o de licántropos, lo que sea) probablemente esté rondando por las calles.

Los edificios que los rodeaban eran tan altos que cortaron la poca luz que quedaba de la noche. En la oscuridad, sólo los ojos del licántropo brillaban. Sus ojos azules y entrecerrados la observaban justo por encima de su cabeza, flotando entre las sombras. Estaba tranquila, simplemente observando. Esperando algo.

Su enorme figura desprendía una luz tenue blanca sobre el edificio y no era exactamente un buen camuflaje. Su grueso pelaje traslúcido la cubría del frío helado.

Era como ver a una criatura mitológica y espiritual, no hacía falta decir que proyectaba un poderoso aura alrededor de ella. Asami recordó los cuentos que había leído a una edad temprana. Algunos narraban que aquellos animales podían ser guías de la misma manera que lo son los ángeles. Había leído sobre legendarias bestias, lobos gigantes que habían causado la muerte de un centenar de personas en los siglos pasados. Poderosos líderes habían enviado sus tropas para darle caza. Aunque casi los aniquilan, los ataques continuaron durante varias décadas. Sin embargo, no había leído sobre licántropos, menos aún de uno blanco. Debía ser una criatura legendaria.

Asami tenía que admitir que sentía una atracción que no acababa de comprender. En otras ocasiones le habían gustado otras chicas, pero lo que sentía por Korra iba mucho más allá. Era tan fuerte que resultaba casi abrumador. La heredera prometió mantener ocultos sus sentimientos, pero estaba segura de que salían a la luz cada vez que la miraba, y de que ella podía ver en su mirada lo que tan trabajosamente trataba Asami de mantener bajo control.

Un aullido resonó a lo lejos y el licántropo miro para esa dirección.

Asami suspiro pesadamente, ya era hora de irse.


End file.
